


Dawn's Little Secret

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Desperation, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Omorashi, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Spooning, Wetting, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When she has an accident in the woods, Dawn finds out that she kinda likes going commando, leading to her needing Ash's "help" one night. *Contains Watersports/Omorashi* (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dawn's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Dawn's Little Secret.

A Pokemon One-Shot.

A Dawn x Ash Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I hope you're all doing good! I'm pretty happy because we're finally getting Diamond and Pearl remakes, so to celebrate, I wrote this!

Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shotacon and Lolicon.

4\. This story also contains wetting and desperation. (So don't try to complain, you've been warned.)

Also for the record, to any readers on FanFiction, don't worry about warning me about St Elmo's Fire or his lackeys. They've been blocked for years now.

Now let's get busy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We begin our little story in the Sinnoh region, specifically, just an hour away from Floaroma Town, where our heroes, Ash, Dawn, and Brock are heading towards so Dawn can attempt to win her first Pokemon Contest and where they can stop and rest for the day.

However, the long walk was really starting to take its toll on Dawn, as she had quite a bit of lemonade earlier and her discomfort was becoming more prevalent.

It wasn't too bad when she was beginning to feel a little full earlier, but after all that walking, she was pretty much dancing now.

Even though Brock said before that they were only an hour away, she just couldn't take it anymore. The dam was gonna burst, and she didn't care about modesty when she was forced to jam her hands into her crotch.

"I'm sorry guys! I need a pit stop NOW!" She cried as she ran desperately into woods leaving behind a concerned Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu, and strangely, a blushing Ash.

("Why did she look cute just then?") He wondered to himself.

Dawn hurried through the trees til she was secluded enough and danced in place as she tried to grasp her panties and pull them down, but her pee pee dance caused her to trip over a tree root, falling over.

The shock of the fall caused for momentarily forget her predicament, so as she was briefly on her back with her legs spread and skirt pulled up, the flood gates opened and Dawn could only lie there in shame as a soft hissing came from her lap and her panties dampened.

While thankful that there were no people or pokemon nearby, it didn't make it any less embarrassing that she lost her toilet training like a little kid.

Face red and eyes slightly wet, Dawn stood back up when she was done and carefully rolled her soggy panties off her legs until they were completely off and she had to use them to dry herself as best she could.

Unfortunately, she left her bag with her spare panties with Ash and Brock so she had nothing to put on, and she couldn't just ask for her bag and rush back into the woods without implying to them that she had an accident.

With no choice, she just left her ruined underwear behind as she sadly made her was back to the group, trying to ignore how breezy she felt under her skirt.

When she got back to the path, Ash and Brock looked relieved to see her.

"You feeling better Dawn?" Brock asked her.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" She said in what she hoped was a normal voice.

She picked up Piplup and carried him with her, since if she let him walk around, it's likely he would look up and see her going commando.

It was a very awkward walk, Dawn felt very exposed even if Ash and Brock were none the wiser. She was paranoid about if the wind picked up and blew her skirt up, exposing her girlhood and derriere to both of them.

Though as they continued on with their walk towards their destination, her worries started to waver a bit and she got used to being pretty much naked under her skirt.

Just then though, some punk showed up walking towards them. He was trying to schmooze with Dawn and she felt very creeped out. Ash and Brock both tried to get him to leave her alone, but he was not having it. So Dawn decided to challenge him.

If she beat him in a Pokemon battle, he had to leave her alone. He agreed, claiming that his Staravia would win easily against her Piplup.

As Piplup and the Staravia clashed, Dawn had to be careful not to get caught up in the wind as both fear and strangely enough, thrill was building up inside her.

If those winds blew her skirt up, that damn punk would she everything, so why the Hell was she getting excited over that idea?

She felt her young girlhood tingle as a gust of wind from the Staravia's attack blew between her legs, just barely blowing up her skirt, and yet something in the back of her mind was saying to do it again.

Thankfully in the end, Piplup was victorious, the punk returning Staravia to its pokeball and stomping away grumbling.

As Ash and Brock congratulated Dawn and a well fought battle, the indigo haired girl felt proud of her victory, though she was also distracted by the tingling in her loins.

Strange, she didn't need to go again, it felt different. She couldn't explain it, but yet she strangely liked it.

*An Hour Later*

Finally the gang arrived at Floaroma Town, the beautiful scent of flowers wafting through the air as they looked around at how pretty the Town was.

Dawn was more self conscious then before, now that she was in a populated town where there were tons of people who might notice her lack of underwear.

Before they could stop at a Pokemon center and rent a couple of rooms so Dawn can change in some spare panties, Brock suggested that they all take a poffin cooking class. Ash was all for it, but Dawn was hesitant.

She really wanted to put something on, but yet she felt excited at the idea of taking a cooking class without panties. The tingling was getting a little stronger. The feelings won out and she agreed.

The class with Ms, Forsythia went pretty well. Brock made a lot of poffins, no problem since he was already an exceptional cook. Dawn did alright, though she had to admit to herself that it was kinda thrilling cooking naked under her skirt. Now she was beginning to feel a little wet.

She was sure it wasn't that she needed to go! So what's with the wetness!?

Meanwhile, to no ones surprise, Ash was covered in soot and smoke.

...

Finally the time had come for Dawn to participate in the contest. Hopefully, she will actually win this one, unlike last time. In her dressing room, as she was changing into her dress though, she remember that still hadn't put any underwear on. She was about to get a spare from her bag, but then a crazy thought occurred.

Something was telling to go out there without them under her dress. The tingling and the wetness was becoming more prevalent as her excitement built.

She was torn between doing it and not. Try as she might to convince herself not to, Dawn gave in, even putting the dress she already chose away and picking another one that had a shorter skirt on it.

DripWhen she had changed, she joined the other contestants on stage with Pachirisu with her.

To summarise, she managed to get to the final part of the contest, the battle with little to no difficulty keeping her modesty secret.

When the battle kicked off, she had to battle against an old friend of hers named Kenny. With all off the electricity sparking around and air currents blowing through the contest hall, it's a miracle that Dawn didn't get exposed, and she was straight up moist!

Finally, the battle ended with Dawn victorious. She earned her first ribbon and Kenny congratulated for winning. Brock and Ash did the same and they all gathered into a ballroom where they were serving snacks and punch. Dawn was so hot and bothered that she had like 5 or 6 cups of it!

By the time she, Ash, and Brock got to the Pokemon center and rented some rooms, she rushed inside hers and kicked her shoes off before sitting on the bed.

Raising the short hem of her dress up, she looking down at her leaking pussy, the tingling and heat coming from it was unbearable. She reached down and lightly touched her lower lips, sending shocks through her body as she gasped.

Surprised at how good that felt, she started touching herself more, moaning slightly as it felt even better the more she played with herself. It was here she finally made the connection.

She was horny.

Just then, someone knocked on the door of her room. Dropping her dress, she got up and opened the door, seeing Ash standing there.

"Hi Dawn, I wanted to- HEY!" He said before being pulled inside by her before she shut and locked the door.

"Ash, I need some help." She said quickly, face redder than ever.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worridly.

She explained to him about her accident in the woods earlier that day and that she hadn't been wearing underwear all day. Then she told him about her foregoing underwear during the contest too.

"And now I've realized that I've been horny all day and I need someone I can trust to help me and keep this secret! Please Ash? I'm so turned on!" She moaned.

"Wow, uh, I kinda figured something seemed strange with you today. I guess I could help, I'll just need some help since I've never done this before." Ash said, putting his hands on Dawn's sides.

"I'll teach ya." She said lustfully.

She put her lips to his and they tongue wrestled as she raised her leg and dry humped him as Ash put his hands under her dress and played with her butt.

"You're butt is really soft!" He complimented after breaking the kiss.

Dawn pushed him away and she grasped the bottom of her dress and pulled it up, revealing her dripping girlhood and teenie tits as she dropped it on the floor.

"Wow Dawn! You look pretty!" He said, especially drawn to her flat chest.

She climbed up and lied down on the bed, spreading her legs and giving Ash access to her drooling private parts.

Intrigued, he climbed onto the bed and gently touched her vulva, rubbing it and her labia as Dawn moaned at his touch. When he brushed her clit, she gasped and moved his hand back to it, Ash getting the idea and rubbing her pearl as she bucked her hips into his hand.

"So girls get wet when they're horny..." He noted, eager to learn more.

Dawn then had him stop and looked at his face hungrily.

"You get naked too." She instructed.

Ash nodded and he stood on the floor, pulling his T Shirt off and then unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear, his hard 4 and a half inch cock springing up, ready to party.

"Whoa, that's new." He said, intrigued as he touched it and moved it around.

"It means you're excited." Dawn pointed out, licking her lips.

She had Ash climb into bed with her, making him lie down as she crawled over and looked at his dick. She took it into her hand and marveled at how hard and smooth it was. She didn't know that the skin around it was loose and moved around. That explained a lot of things she heard through the grapevine about intimacy.

Licking her lips, she took it into her mouth and sucked gently, bobbing her head up and down slowly as Ash groaned in wonder.

"Oh man, that feels so good!" He said, watching Dawn giving him his first ever blowjob.

Dawn really liked how hard it felt in her mouth. As childish as it was, she compared it to sucking her thumb like a baby, but more arousing. She even started playing with herself as she pleased Ash orally, the raven haired boy petting her head as gasped and moaned in pleasure.

As fun as giving head was, she wanted more. Dawn ceased sucking and climbed onto Ash's lap.

"Ready for the real deal?" She said seductively.

"If it's even better than what you were doing before, I can't wait!" Ash replied excitedly.

Dawn smiled and she took hold of his cock, pointing it up before sinking down and taking it inside her body, popping her cherry in the process, though the pain was dulled by how wet she was.

"Oh man that's amazing! It's inside you!" Ash said in amazement.

"Oh yes, it is! Mmm! Let's feel good Ash!"

Dawn began to rock her hips up and down on his length, Ash holding onto her thighs as she fucked him, both trainers moaning in pleasure.

Her moist vagina glided up and down his hard shaft, their hips clapping with every bounce she made as she went faster and faster.

"Oh Dawn it's so slippery inside you!" Ash moaned, moving his hands over to grasp her booty.

"Oh yes! Oh yes Ash! It feels so good! It feels sooooo good!" She said happily.

The more she bounced in his lap, the more something started building up in his loins. Ash got kinda worried.

"Dawn I think I'm gonna pee!" He said.

"It's okay! Let it out Ash! Deep inside me!" She cried.

While still a little worried, Ash decided to trust her and when the feeling hit it's peak, he cried out as he creamed Dawn's pussy, the indigo haired girl orgasming with him.

Climbing off of him, Dawn grabbed the tissues and wiped up his mess from her love tunnel, Ash still reeling from his first fuck.

"That was great Dawn!" He said with a smile.

"Glad you liked it Ash!" She replied, tossing the tissues in the trash.

"Can we do it again?" He asked hopefully as he tugged on his penis.

"I don't see why not." Dawn said mischievously.

She got on her hands and knees, and shook her rear at him.

"Can you take it from here?" She asked.

Ash nodded and got behind her, putting his dick at the first hole he saw.

"That's my butt Ash."

"Oh! Sorry!"

He lowered his dick and pushed in, both of them humming as he was back where he belonged. Holding onto her hips, he pulled back and pushed in before repeating the process, getting the hang of doing the act, doggystyle.

As his hips slapped against her butt, Dawn moaned and reached down to toy with her clitoris.

"That rhythm Ash! More!" She begged.

Their lovemaking continued on and on, Ash doing her doggystyle, spooning her, having her ride him again, each time he came inside her and was still raring to go again.

This time Dawn was on her back with her arms and legs wrapped around Ash as he plowed her.

"Oh yeah! It's so good! Keep going!" She begged.

Ash smiled, happy that he was making her feel good, but then her face cringed and she let out a pained moan.

"I gotta pee!" She said desperately, all the punch she drank earlier coming back to haunt her.

"Oh crap! I'll stop!" Ash said, not wanting her to have another accident, so he tried to pull out, but she stopped him.

"No no! It's fine! I can hold it! Keep going!" She urged.

Evidently, her arousal was overruling her need, so she urged him to hurry and finish first.

"Oooooh it's so good! Keep going! Ooooh but hurry I gotta pee so bad!"

Ash obeyed and kept going, but every hump he made only put more pressure on her bladder.

"Please! Please Cum! Please cum Ash so I can go pee!"

He begged himself to hurry and cum, so he can get his rocks off and so Dawn can use the little girls room.

"Please Ash! I gotta pee and I can't hold it!"

Ash tried to hurry and force himself to cum, he could feel something building so he tried to get it out.

"Something coming Dawn! I almost there!" He tried to reassure her.

"I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!" She cried as she jammed her hands onto her crotch.

Just then Ash realised something was not right.

"AW CRAP!"

He yanked himself out but it was already too late as the floodgates opened and two separate torrents were unleashed all over the bed as they both sighed in relief.

They could only stare dumbly as a loud hissing filled the room as they watched themselves. It was finally done after a little bit and they decided to just climb out of bed and silently make their way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

They finished their previous business in there as Dawn hopped up and down in his lap.

After a while they both left the room, Ash sneaking back to his and Brock's room while Dawn went to see Nurse Joy. She explained to her that she had an "accident" while she was sleeping, and Nurse Joy understood, telling her that accidents happen as embarrassing as they are.

The kind Nurse took her time to clean up the bed and change the sheet, reassuring Dawn not to worry once she was done.

The next morning, the group was all dressed and they headed out for the next stop on their adventure. Dawn looking at Ash behind her and and when no one else was looking, she raised her skirt and flashed her bare behind at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you have it everyone!

Hope you all liked it!

Chozin out!


End file.
